Storm Clouds
by MsJadeSilver
Summary: Pitch Black has finally been defeated by the Guardians, but his story isn't over. Upon emerging from the pit he was banished to, he questions the moon about his existence. He seems to get an answer when he meets a strange ethereal beauty named Nim, a being who has the power to make rain fall, and hearts break. More reviews means more chapters! - Pitch/OC - Rating is M for future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Call of Nimbus

* * *

The ground was thick and wet, like slowly drying cement it threatened to bury Pitch Black alive, his bed lay in pieces around him, broken splinters layered in dirt and grime. He reached his hand up to the earthy ceiling and tore his way through, climbing into the wet dirt like an eager, frightened worm. His Nightmares has been trapped in the soppy mud below him, they mixed gently with the fragments of bed and earth. As he dug, he realized the ground was getting more and more damp, he worried about the possibility of being sent underneath the ocean, but quickly banished the thought from his mind.

He dug upwards out of the soil for days, his face slowly formed a mask, he was becoming encased in sopping earth and twigs. When he finally broke free of his tomb, he smashed a weary fist against the dirt roof, flinging mud in all directions. Clawing his way out, gasping for oxygen, almost sobbing with anger, he almost didn't feel the rain, washing the muck off of his body. He looked up, angry at the rain, angry at the mud, angry at...

The Guardians.

He was stuck down here... because of The Guardians. He growled in anger, the growl evolving into an animalistic shriek that frightened even him, he stopped for only a second to see if any nightmares had sought him out. Pitch wandered the forest, in search of... well... nothing. Pitch didn't have anyone to turn to, and his Nightmares had turned on him. Pitch's yellow orbs burned red when he thought of Sandy, or North... or any of the damned Guardians. Jack. He was really mad at Jack. If it had just been him against the old Guardians, he would have come up the victor, he would have truly been believed in again.

He glared up at the Man in the Moon and shouted, "Why? Why even let me exist if I can never be believed in? Why have all this power! Why... don't they have to be alone..." he fell to his knees, his red eyes faded back to their original golden light, he remained staring at the moon, pleading. Whilst he was crying out, a stray rain drop fell onto his face, and the overwhelming feeling of sadness crept upon him. An empty pit dug its way into his blackened heart. He hung his head, tears finally welling over his gray lids. As more drops cascaded onto him, he felt the emptiness deepen, his skin felt as thin as paper, but everything inside was gone.

"Pitch." He looked up at the moon in surprise. "Moon?" He asked, the voice isn't what he expected. He stood from his spot in the earth, his eyes fixed on the bright orb in the sky. He thought he heard soft laughter, he started to get angry.

"No. Guess again." Pitch's eyes left his creator and flickered through the trees, searching for the voice that had spoken to him. "A Guardian coming to finish the job? That's not very Guardian-like now is it?" he huffed, closing his eyes to accept his fate. Perhaps this was the Moon's way of saying that Pitch WAS a mistake. He was correcting it now.

"Nope." The voice was definitely not one he had ever heard before. More rain fell onto him, soaking him to his empty core. A moment of realization passed over his face. He looked up.

There, in a low-hanging cloud, was a figure, the figure sat cross-legged on the cloud like it was a folding chair. "Who are you?" he asked, this was something he had never seen before, a Guardian perhaps? Had the Moon already chosen a new Guardian? The rain stopped falling, but the hollow feeling remained.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the voice was definitely female, and it was confirmed when she dropped through her seat onto a rock not ten feet ahead of him. When she was in the clouds, she had been almost part of them, now, her airy form was solid, her skin was as white as the clouds, she had patches of gray that swirled and bounced when she moved, they barely covered her essentials, but her... attire was very tasteful. He looked at the swirling gray that covered her, like she was completely composed of the sky. Her light, straight hair sank to the floor, it was long and beautiful. It was a darker shade of dray than even Pitch's skin. Her eyes opened to reveal yellow iris' like Pitch's but they sparked with lightning deep inside when she blinked.

Pitch hadn't even answered her, he was just staring, he had never seen this creature before, and he doubted that anybody but the moon... He gasped, and looked up at the moon. It seemed to glow brighter at his realization.

"He lead me here, and that's when I found you playing in the mud. I tried to clean you up, but it had side effects." He shifted his gaze back to the cloud woman, she looked down sheepishly.

"You have the power to make people... sad?" his brow raised.

"Amongst other things." She said, walking, or rather, floating closer, her golden eyes resting on the mud on his shoulder. She raised a hand over it and rain fell, washing the muck off of his clothes. He backed away, feeling the emptiness crush him once again.

"You are the one who creates the Nightmares." It was more of an accusation than a question. He nodded, eyeing the hole in the ground he had just emerged from. They were still down there, and he could still will them to come to him, he decided against it though.

"I saw you fight the Guardians... or rather, the children. I've never seen something so brave. Children are strong though, you have to sometimes settle for adults." Pitch shot a look of disbelief towards her. Adults?

"You've never given a nightmare to an Adult? I never understood why everyone on our plane only looks to children for belief. Grown children still get sad, and grown children still have fear." Her eyes never wavered from his, she had a half-smile across her face. The look he had on his face revealed that he had never even considered this idea, he blushed, embarrassed.

"I've usually been up against the Guardians... I thought that was my purpose. I had no idea we had any influence on adults." He admitted, she floated close to him, a few inches from his nose. He looked at her warily, she was nose to nose with him, but she must have been a full foot shorter than him... But she was in the air.

"Forget about those guys. That isn't our place... as it so seems." She gestured over to the hovering orb in the sky. "How long have you... been?" he asked, the questions plaguing his mind slowly drifted out of his mouth.

"The Man in the Moon created me a few hundred years ago, when Mother Nature grew too weary of focusing on the weather. Usually this is hers, or the moon's duty, but I am here, so they must have gotten tired of the elements. I too, used to be so powerful... but it was not meant to last." she looked sullen, the stormy depths of her skin swirling and twisting within her. She soon settled and looked back into his eyes.

"The Guardians are nothing without us. There can be no happiness without sadness, no joy without fear, no light without dark. They need us." The woman looked like she had really been thinking these few hundred years, but there was a twinge of anger in those lightning sparked eyes that made him wonder.

"So why are you here?" Pitch asked, her eyes flashed again, brighter this time.

"Ask him. I've alone all this time, he's never taken me anywhere before." she said, Pitch followed her gaze to the Man in the Moon, He raised a brow at him, his mind repeating the question. The moon whipped a long beam down to the ground where he stood, the two beings stepped aside to see what he was showing them.

The beam changed and they both saw a shadow, the silhouettes of them both holding each other's hand, then a flash of light. The new shadow was a black rain drop, a sign that they would join forces.

"Against who?" Pitch asked, irritated, and confused. The moon showed the same scene as before, the two holding the other, then nothing.

"No one." The woman said, and the beam left the earth, the sky lightened, the sun was about to rise. Pitch turned to her, confusion covered his face in a thick blanket. She simply gave another half-smile.

"Cumule Nimbus." She whispered, Pitch turned to her, brow raised. She lowered herself to the ground, her pale toes sinking a little into the mud. Pitch realized that she was telling him her name. He shrugged his shoulders, that name would take a while to remember.

"Nim." She saw the look in his eyes, and gave him an alternate name, he gave a sly smile in return.

"Nim."

* * *

**_Okay so, I saw this movie the other day, and I rather liked all of the characters. I felt that Pitch Black was a really misunderstood character, and that he should have been given a chance to change, although, it's not really in his nature, and will take a little while to really 'Figure himself out', and maybe that's why he is such a bad guy, because he, like Jack Frost, doesn't know his past well enough to know his center._**

**_Also, Nim's name derives from the storm cloud, 'Cumulonimbus' and I pronounce her name, 'Cum-yoo-el Nim-b-uh-s' _**

**_Give me a review, tell me if you would like me to continue this story, if not, this may remain a one-shot... and that would be a shame. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nightmare

* * *

Nim stayed by his side the rest of the day, underground, though he could see from the way the clouds moved across her body that she was uncomfortable where there was little air movement. They spoke little to one another, Pitch busied himself with repairing his bed, moving to and from the top of the hole to place things as they had once been. He made the pit slightly larger, so he wouldn't dirty his clothes on his way out.

Nim formed a small ball of water in her palm, rolling it from side to side in boredom. Pitch glanced over at her from time to time, slightly interested by the way she moved around his den. She could not float down here, not without the air currents around her, but she walked gracefully around, wondering silently about the beautiful stone decor. Some of the sculptures were made of tightly packed black sand, she tried to push a finger through it, but it felt as solid as the stone around her.

"Did you make these?" She wondered aloud, placing her hand on a large sculpture of a nightmare, it was rearing up, nostrils flared, it was beautiful and frightening.

"Hm?" Pitch mumbled, he was holding the last broken piece of his bed when he looked back at her, she was staring in awe at his nightmare. "Oh, yes. I made everything down here, after I learned the power of nightmares." he said, he was surprised she had noticed. He usually had it very dark down here, but with the light within her eyes, he supposed she could see well.

"They're beautiful..." He winced, he had never thought of them as beautiful before. He didn't say anything, he just returned back to the surface to put the last piece of his bed together.

He had never really heard anyone else call them beautiful. they were nightmares, though, he himself thought that they were beautiful. From his own dreams he created these fine beasts, they held every fear within them, they harbored so many terrifying sights and sounds, yet they were calm, they were not troubled.

They had fear locked within them, but they were not afraid.

He envied them, the Nightmares. He had learned to harness the fear within them, but could not remove the fear in himself. He, Pitch Black, the boogeyman himself, was afraid. The man in the moon created him with so much power, he had created him first after all. Before North, before the Tooth Fairy... it was just him and the Moon. But he wasn't afraid of any of the Guardians, or even the Man in the Moon.

Pitch was afraid that he was alone. He was afraid that the Man in the Moon had somehow made a mistake creating him. Like a first-born son, he was jealous when the Moon chose others to join him. The things he had done since his creation were now looked upon with disdain, the Guardians took over, and he was alone.

"You okay?" Nim's voice was remarkably close, he turned around to see her concerned face not a foot from his, she was floating again, bobbing slowly up and down with the currents. The dark rain clouds swirled heavily on her form, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"I'm fine." Pitch's voice came out a bit more curt than he had intended, he mumbled a soft apology when it started to rain around her. "Liar." She spoke softly, it was so gentle, he felt her voice like a breeze against his ear.

"Just thinking to myself." The look on her face showed she knew what he had thought about.

"About not knowing your center? Or whatever crap North talks about?" she looked down to the ground, her soft eyes falling on a puddle that was forming on the dirt.

"I don't know mine either. The Moon is very vague when it comes to things that would make my life a little less... confusing." she watched as the puddle grew, then the rain stopped, the dark cloud melted away from her body and was left with a white glow, her eyes revealed a washout rainbow.

"Come with me!" She suddenly emerged from her musings and lifted herself from the ground, tugging on Pitch's dark sleeve. He yanked his arm back in rebellion, but instead whistled. There was a moment of silence, then the hard clopping of hooves. In the distance, the two could see a black figure tearing through the forest, a Nightmare leaving ebony sand in it's wake.

"Your 'mare is... i'm speechless..." Nim's eyes were aglow with rainbows and lightning, Pitch actually smiled, his brows raised from their place just above his eyes.

"He was the first of his kind, I made him special. He was the only one who didn't turn on me when..." His brows anchored back into their previous state, remembering the night two days ago when he was defeated by the Guardians and the children. Nim touched his sleeved arm, he softened.

"Would... you like one?" He was shocked he had asked her that, never in his life had he wanted to give someone a gift, let alone the wonderous beasts he had created. Yet he knew, from the last... I guess 'words'... from the Man in the Moon, that she would be important to him somehow. He looked at him, she floated back down, she reached out to touch the horse, it turned away, uninterested in her touch.

"That would be nice." She looked down and smiled, her pale cheeks glowing with the red of the rainbow. He felt his chest ache. Had she just blushed?

He closed his eyes and lifted his hand, with the other, he grasped hers. He felt her blood quicken as he did this, but she did not pull away. She followed suit and closed her own eyes. From the ground, another black Nightmare rose from the earth, sand slowly filling the empty spaces, this mare was smaller, with thicker feet. If anything, he had created a Night pony. When she opened her eyes, her mouth dropped.

"It's beautiful..."

"She. She is beautiful." Nim's eyes flashed again and again, the wonder in her eyes apparent. She looked up at Pitch, begging. He nodded, her smile had poisoned him, he was beginning to feel the corner of his own lips curl with emotion.

She reached out and touched the Pony's snout, the black receded where she touched it. White replaced the blackness, and left only spider-cracks of darkness from within. She floated up and onto her back, the entire horse was a beautiful combination of ebony and ivory. Patch watched from his mount in awe, the beautiful Sky Goddess atop his newest creation, the wind was blowing, there were storm clouds, lightning, and rain all around them, surrounding them all in a tight bubble of weather.

"Thank you Pitch." the tight clouds were swirling madly around her legs, they twisted around her angelic body, he watched as they danced within her form. He felt a tight pain in his chest then, he clutched his clothes with his free hand, the pain became unbearable. He cried out, and Nim was by his side in a instant, like a real lightning bolt, she was clinging to him, wanting to help. He locked eyes with her and the pain grew worse, his chest hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before.

Nim's eyes darted from him to his chest, not understanding what was happening. He could not speak, the pain was no longer unbearable, but impossible. Not knowing what to do, or how to help, Nim screamed at the moon, who stared back in silence. Without warning, a heavy beam of light shot into Pitch's chest and lit up the caverns within, Pitch was lifted into the air, and the beam shot through him and onto the earth. Nim looked down at the shadow the Moon had made through him.

She could see Pitch's blackened heart, and she gasped.

It was beating.

* * *

**_Okay, so I started writing this chapter shortly after I wrote the last one. The first few chapters are always so boring haha... I like to really let everyone get to know my characters before any 'life-changing' happens._**

**_Thank you vixen1991 and Starcrier for your wonderful reviews! It really makes me want to write more, knowing that others really want to read :D_**

**_vixen1991 - Yes, his backstory in the book is very tragic. Yet, I may change his backstory in this fanfiction, just for the sake of creativity. _**

**_More reviews? More chapters! :D Until next time! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I had a bit of an accident a few days ago, my left middle finger has been temporarily put out of commission. Knives are dangerous guys... I can not stress that enough haha. It needs stitches... not too happy about it.**_

_**But after some practice, I've gotten it to where it doesn't hurt too bad when I type, so i'll give it a shot! **_

_**By the way, thank you everyone for the favorites, reviews and follows! I really appreciate it!**_

_**Please review! **_

* * *

Pitch hovered absently in the bright moonbeams, from the corner of his eye, he could see the shadow passing through him and onto the ground. The pain slowly subsided until only a dull throb remained in his chest, he was lowered gently to the earth onto his horse. He finally loosened his grip on his chest, breathing softly.

Nim's eyes were blank, white covered her beautiful iris' while she watched, worried. Pitch never returned her gaze, he only stared hopelessly into space, his mind clearly on the previous event.

"Are you..." she didn't get to finish her thought, he gripped his Nightmare's mane and galloped off. She jumped onto her custom Nightmare, or rather, Pony, and formed a silky reign to better steer the horse to Pitch. She met him by his side, the horses began a slight trot.

"Let's not discuss it right now." Pitch ended her thought, and she tried, with some difficulty, to remove the negative thoughts from her mind. She trained her eyes on the two animals they rode on, his Mare mirrored his actions, turning it's head away from her bright mount.

"So... where were you taking me, Nim?" he mumbled, uninterested and distant. Nim ignored his tone and rode ahead of him, the pony hovering above him and into the sky. "Up here!" Pitch's Mare reared up and galloped into the sky, waves of black sand aided their flight. He looked where she was flying, there was a huge, thick cloud up ahead, a storm cloud that he hadn't seen before. He wondered if it was only visible from up here, probably.

She 'parked' her pony in front of an immense wall of cloud, as soon as her touch left it, the black sand took over the beautiful horse's mane and body. Pitch's mare clopped over on the fluffy surface and slid off his mount, the Nightmare whinnied, sending an all too familiar chill up his spine.

"What is this?" He asked, reaching out to touch the fluffy clouds, he pulled back quickly when they began to turn. There was a spot on the cloudy wall that held his thin hand print. Nim, mindful of his heart, grabbed his hand and led him into the foggy cover, he closed his eyes as he passed through the sealed veil. When they stopped, he opened his yellow orbs to a beautiful house, he walls were a firm liquid, the walls had turned into water, the furnishings and decor was composed of both water and ice, and from the looks of it, solidified rainbows. The entire room made him feel like he was within a crystalline castle, he had seen palaces like this inside the dreams he sought to destroy. He felt himself wince at the sight, he had never been one to enjoy bright colors, but the blue and white boiled his blood. The icey coolness of the walls made him think of Jack, the being that had ruined his chance at being truly believed in.

He tightened his grip on Nim's delicate fingers, she squeaked in surprise. "Pitch?" she whined, the pain had started to spread. He felt anger rage within his gut as he re-lived the fight between him and Jack, when Jack would not join him, when Jack destroyed him. He felt tiny jolts of electricity in his hand, which pulled him out of his trance. He looked down to see tiny lightning bolts flashing around her hand, her yellow eyes were replaced with heavy, blue orbs, he could see their resemblance to rain when her eyes started to well up with tears. His gaze softened, he let go of her hand, realizing that he had been almost crushing it a second before.

Pitch had no idea what to do in this situation, how to heal or help another soul, but the heavy ache in his chest told him to do something. He forced himself to do the thing that made children forget their fears and pains, something he had seen millions of mothers and fathers do to their kids that made their weeping cease.

Without warning, he threw his arms around the sobbing sky nymph and embraced her. He glanced down at her shoulders, where he could see a large bolt of lightning strike within her form, then the clouds dissipated into clear, white skies. He could feel the light pounding in her breast, the surprise that had sprouted from Pitch's affectionate grasp. He felt her wispy hands return his hug, he felt a cold and hot sensation where their bodies met. He looked past her into a icy mirror, he saw them both become a black and white mess, like inverted ink-blots, the two shades danced and swirled within each other. He turned so she could see into the mirror as well, her tears melted away into clouds that gathered in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Nim." he whispered. She squeezed him a little harder. "It's okay." Pitch let go, feeling the warmth fade away into the monotone gray he had always felt, but the emptiness rose in him a little and made him sigh.

"This is my home." Nim stated, forgiving him for his previous actions, and continuing with the tour. He followed, a dark shadow in her crystal castle, he felt uncomfortable, as he was sure she had felt within his dark, venomous lair.

"I can't make ice anymore, you know." Pitch shot a glance at her, bewildered because of the ice in her home.

"I know what you're thinking. But those have been there for ages. When... Frost was created, that power was taken from me." she looked sad, like she had enjoyed the power of ice.

"The man in the moon?" Pitch guessed, she nodded solemnly. "He can give powers, just as easily as he can take it. he left me with the power to literally, 'rain on parades' and make people sad. He makes the Guardians out to be such great people... but... then why have me? Sure, I make crops grow, and the land beautiful, but Mother Nature does that all the time... I don't have much of a purpose." She spoke softly, she crossed her arms over her torso and floated to the fluffy, oblong window that made the entire house look so whimsical.

"I know what you mean. Why have nightmares, when you can have sweet dreams...?" Pitch stayed in the center of the room, there was a swirling pool of blackness forming at his feet. The amount of trauma his ego, and his emotions had taken lately were finally taking their toll.

"Maybe that's why Moon sent me to you. So we wouldn't have to be alone?" Nim wondered aloud, Pitch's chest started aching again. He shrugged his shoulders and pandered around Nim's house. He came across several pictures, he could take a guess as to what they had been painted with, rainbows and clouds.

One painting was of the Moon, the largest portrait held his impervious gaze within it's depths. The next was the powerful Sandman, his golden glow evident as he spread wisps of dream through a moon-struck city. Then Tooth Fairy, her hummingbird feathers were as bright ans detailed as the real fairy herself, with dozens of tiny minions zipping by her. Pitch noticed now, that each pictures moved slowly, as if alive.

The next painting held the strong and powerful North, atop a giant, snow-covered mountain. His large, tattooed arms were crossed in front of him, he looked stern and fierce. Then a smaller, dwindling picture of Jack Frost, he looked thin and spry, he was playing with children in the snow. Pitch felt his brows furrow, but went on. In the second largest crystal frame, was a dark painting of Him, he sat atop his Nightmare while it reared up, in an epic battle against something bright. What it was, he couldn't tell. Pitch lingered by his portrait, in awe of the textures and details he emoted through the dark, cloudy paint.

"You painted all of these?" He wondered aloud, he felt a warm glow when she appeared next to him. He could feel her blushing beside him. "Yeah. There hasn't been much to do lately. No one knows I exist." She mumbled, her aura swirling onto her body.

"Well, I know now. Maybe neither of us has to be alone." Pitch's fears seemed to fade a little. It had been the first time since... well ever, that he had actually had a conversation with, that didn't end in utter chaos. He shuttered at the thought.

"Yeah. It's nice having someone around." she said, her pale hand gentle slipped into his gray one, her velvet touch making him shiver. As he returned her affectionate gesture, he felt a smaller, yet deeper fear rise up in him.

He was no longer afraid of being alone, but what if he lost her?

* * *

_**Pitch's worst fears may come to life soon...**_

_**By the way, it is hard for me to write about Nim's home, I've never really been fond of rainbows and such, but the cloud aspect really speaks to me. I'm trying to work some things out with the plot. Oh yeah. It is going to be exciting.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**If you want to share an idea, maybe I could run with it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys! New chapter is up! I reopened my wound during an easter volleyball game... So ow._**

**_But I'm okay. :D I'm working out a plot change right now that I need to work some kinks out of. We shall see _**

**_Thanks you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! Every time I see my inbox I get all excited to write :D I'm doing my best to think up new ideas between work, other fanfictions, and sleep, and I hope i'm getting everything across well!_**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

Her heartbeat had become soothing to him, she held tight to his side as he sent chaos into the mind of a tiny dreaming child. She had begged him to show her his 'gift' for days now, but he was reluctant to say the least. Yet she clung to the question, he often found her wrapped around him in a playful tackle, wanting to see him at work. He had also noticed a black vein-like mark on her wrist, he winced at the fact that he had made that mark when he had almost crushed her hand, but she wore it proudly. She liked to think it was something to have of his, his black sand that created, and destroyed. He had been shunned by both The Guardians, and, as it seemed, even the Man in the Moon. He didn't want to scare away Nim, he wanted her to want to stick around, he... needed her to stick around.

She watched with big, bright eyes as he shaped her wonderful dream, into a vivid, terrifying nightmare. The golden wisps that created an ocean filled with floating sea life, melted into black, crashing waves and toothy, gangly sharks. The dolphin that the sweet little girl had been riding quickly evaporated into a dangerous, painfully sharp narwhal, the long tooth ended in a wicked point that made her shiver. When Pitch was done, he glanced back at her to gauge her reaction, her golden eyes followed the black sand, her hands were firmly wrapped around his gray sleeve.

"Well?" he whispered, his voice was soft, not wanting to wake the now tossing and turning child. He was hoping the results would not change anything between them. Nim looked at him, her body was pressed against him, he looked away to hide the gentle blush that was working its way into his gray cheeks.

"I think you have a wonderful talent. An artist." She whispered back, her voice purred in his ear like a kitten, he felt a smile creep onto his serious face. Nim let go of his arm, and floated out the window, being carried away by steady air-currents. He followed suit and vanished within the shadows, his form disappearing beneath the child's bed, then re-appearing in the crook of a tree that was overgrown in the backyard. Her cloudy essence surrounded him, he saw that she had changed her form to something of a ghost, he felt as if a small fog had rolled in and wrapped its glistening drops around him.

"Fog is your favorite, right?" he wasn't sure where her voice came from, there was no mouth in sight, but he felt no fear. She was all around him, he could feel her everywhere. He reached his hands out and pulled in the thin mist, and she was suddenly in his lap in her humanoid form. She sat cross-legged atop him.

"Yes. Fog on a dark, gloomy night. It's heavenly." He was still unsure how to hold her, even though she had sat like this on him every night when the sun went to bed. He held her painted wrist with one hand, which she liked, she cuddled next to him happily.

It hadn't taken Pitch long to realize what some of the pains in his heart meant. Especially when they usually occurred around her. Everyday, she would have something different about her, her flowing hair longer or shorter one day, or maybe some sort of clothing. Or what looked like clothing. She preferred to remain in her most natural attire, which consisted of nothing, yet her cloudy skin covered her in interesting ways. Her fashion intrigued him, yet he found himself blushing after staring too long.

He had never experienced love, or even attraction really. He knew what beautiful was, Tooth Fairy had beauty about her, Mother nature was beautiful... but Nim... He knew she was attractive. Not only to everyone, but for the first time, to him. He loved the way she laughed, and played with him. It was a light-heartedness that made him feel like somehow, he couldn't be that bad of a person. He felt joy in joyful things. Especially when they involved her.

His past must have been terrible to make him what he was, but he must have still had the capacity to live and love... because... It was there. Somewhere. Fear and sorrow together, yet at times, he was fearless, and she, joyful. Did they have to be the epitome of their duties for all time, for their entire existence? Or could they be both? The thoughts that crossed his mind made both his chest and brain ache.

"Do you... remember what happened to you?" he asked, placing his hands at her back, holding her delicately. The clouds within her stopped spinning for a second, darkness filled her body.

"Some of it." She sounded pained, her voice curt and deliberate. He could tell she did not want to discuss it any further, but he felt the need to prod on.

"Would you tell me? Sometime?" He added the last part so as not to seem demanding, but he really wanted to know. His own past had been somewhat of a blur to him, he had not gone to see his memories inside the Tooth fairy's kingdom. He had decided not to relive whatever made him what he was a long time ago.

Nim closed her eyes. "Pitch..." above their head, a small, black cloud formed, sprinkling them with heavy drops of despair. He felt the pit in his soul deepen with every second under the cloud, but he would not leave her alone in it. "I make people sad. I don't remember a lot about when... She lived. But I remember how she died." Pitch heard the deep hurt in her throat, he wondered how much the rain had an effect on her.

"I remember her lying there, rain and tears falling to the grass... She would lie there until the rain stopped. But no one would find her. Why was she alone? I have no idea why there was nothing anyone could do." She said, she seemed to be working out something in her head, and aloud. Pitch could see it fuzzily in his mind.

"You mean you. You were in the rain." Pitch said, wondering why the third person perspective. She shook her head, he felt the rain fall harder, it pelted his skin and jacket.

"Kim died in the rain that night. She died alone, trapped under the rain. Nim is someone else entirely. I am the part of her that survived." her body couldn't make up it's mind about what form of weather it wanted to be, he could see a crazed tornado in her chest, her little toes and fingertips sparked, her hair was moving like was in a gentle wind, though there was no more than a gentle breeze.

"Nim..." Pitch embraced her, wanting to comfort his only friend, but she dissipated into a dense fog again, leaving him sitting amongst a thick wall of smokey clouds. He called out to her, but he could see she needed to be alone. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone, he wanted so desperately to help, he chased after her as she floated off, calling forth his black steed and galloping after her. He chased her even after she was gone from his sight. it was only when he found himself back at his lair that he decided to retire for the day, the sun was rising soon.

He crept into the tunnel and leaned against a stone wall, his chest started to feel horrible again. The heavy thumping made his ribs hurt, he gritted his teeth painfully before finally giving in to sleep. He slumped down against the wall, sleeping horizontally like some kind of odd vampire, gravity having no effect on him whatsoever.

"Pitch!" He was woken from his sleep in what seemed like minutes, though he could have possibly been sleeping for hours, there was a dull throbbing in his chest that proved his dreams had consisted of nightmares. He woke groggily, his ears perked up, searching for the direction of the voice.

"Pitch!" This was not Nim's voice.

"Frost." Pitch emerged from his lair to find Jack Frost leaning on his bedpost, a determined glare stuck onto his boyish face. Pitch scoffed at him, newly uninterested in his guest. He wanted to go find Nim and see if she was okay.

"There has been a ridiculous amount of dwindling light on your side of the Earth today, what have you done?" Jack had probably been sent by to put down Pitch before he could do any evil. He looked at him, confused.

"I've been asleep. All day. Only gave one kid a bad dream last night." Pitch said it, his poison voice returning, a calm voice so chilling, it could eat away at you.

"I've seen an entire school of children crying their eyes out today, Pitch. What the hell did you do to them? Don't lie to me." Pitch was a bit off guard, Jack had never sounded this angry before.

"Nim." If she was upset, who knows how her emotions could change the weather, or how the weather could change the children? Pitch shook his head. Jack's brows dove into a frown.

"A new kind of pet huh? Well, we can end it just like the nightmares, so get rid of it." Jack spat on the ground, freezing a small flower that grew beside a lone stone.

"You don't talk about her that way." Pitch's tone was menacing, he felt the throbbing in his chest increase, an ache that didn't hurt, but made the anger in his mind make sense.

"A person?" Jack was thinking, a sly grin spread across his face. "Well you won't see her again, can't have you teaming up with anyone. Poor thing is probably traumatized hanging out with you." Pitch growled. Jack's expression changed to concerned.

"The cloud girl..." Pitch froze at the sound of Jack's realization. "You like the girl in the sky? She's nothing like you, she's fluffy clouds and rainbows! Literally!" he started laughing, the red in Pitch's face made him sweat, the ache pushing it's way to the front of his mind.

"How do you even know about her?" Pitch asked, trying to keep his cool. The thin, white-haired teen shrugged. "She isn't from here. She used to live near the mountains, I saw her one day, but I thought it was a trick of the light. But no, I guess she is real. She must be mother nature's daughter or something." As if by magic, Nim appeared between the two males, her cloudy body swirling like mad.

"Go away." Nim was quiet, there was a warning there that the Frost boy did not catch.

"Pitch will mess with your head if you keep spending time with him, ya know. Come with me, the guardians can help you." Jack held out his hand, but it was clear the Nim wasn't going anywhere with him. She waved him off, but Pitch watched as Jack's demeanor changed, he saw his eyes meet the black stain on her wrist.

"He hurt you? Pitch... What have you done to her?" Pitch felt ashamed, the mark on her wrist was his doing after all.

"I didn't... mean to.." Pitch's anger went out the window, he felt as if Nim had rained on him again. He felt her warm touch on his arm, she had chosen her side, she clung to him.

"He is not to blame. I wear this mark because I choose to!" She gripped tight to Pitch's arm, squeezing as she had done before, the beating in his chest melted into fires within his body.

"You have seriously messed up her head, Pitch." Frost was not letting it go, Pitch was starting to get annoyed. He lifted Nim from the ground and carried her off, she cuddled into his chest proudly. It felt so good to have her in his arms again, her soft, airy body tucked neatly against his, the clouds within her bouncing with every step he took.

He was going to take her home and ask her to paint with him. Maybe he'd teach her how to use his sand somehow, or maybe she could teach him to paint. They could ride the 'mares all day if she so desired. Whatever it was, he didn't want to make her upset again. The beating in his chest told him one thing.

"You're my sweetest nightmare..." He whispered into her ear, her cheeks flushed.

The warm feeling didn't last, Pitch's body froze solid, his sand unable to move, his arms felt lighter. Nim was gone. Jack's ice had surrounded him in a solid cocoon, and he had taken her from him.

"I'm going to save this poor girl from you! You freak!" Jack ran with the frozen goddess, her cloudy form trapped within her own crystal ball. Pitch's chest hurt, and a pit formed deep in his stomach when he heard Nim's sweet voice scream as she got flown away from him. He willed himself to crack the ice little by little until he could reach a hand through the thick wall, where he made a Nightmare slam it's massive hooves through the hard stone-like ice.

He glared at the horizon, where he had last seen his beautiful nymph carried away to. Jack was taking her to the Pole.

It was time to pay a visit to... North.

* * *

**_Hmmm... I like this idea with Nim getting 'stolen'. _**

**_The Guardians try to convince Nim to reconsider being Pitch's friend, and try to help her find her center._**

**_Will Pitch lose the only connection he's ever made?_**

**_Will Nim choose to stay with the boogeyman?_**

**_Find out soon..._**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well hello everyone, I have returned with a new chapter. After another bad accident with the same damamged finger as last time, I was put back out of commission for a while haha.**_

_**But I am better now, and have typed something up.**_

_**Thank you all for your kind reviews, PMs, favorites and follows.**_

_**AND VIEWS :D**_

_**Please review! Enjoy**_

* * *

Jack paced the cold, rug-covered, stone floor, his eyes falling on the sleeping maiden lying silent on a red and green colored bedspreads. She had long since fallen asleep, nearly passing out from the shock of being abducted by the pale haired Guardian. Her lovely, feminine body swirled in steady cloud formations, her inner workings turning her airy skin dark. There was a storm brewing within her, and Jack knew he would have to snap her out of her newfound companionship with Pitch Black, the Boogeyman himself.

There was no way that… that vile nightmare could truly care for her. He found himself staring at her, her full lips in a restful pout, her thin body was angelic and curvy, and her impossibly long locks made her look like a goddess. How he had drawn her attention, he had no idea. She was a Nymph of the sky, a pure being, and he… was a monster.

"Has she woken yet?" North's rumbling voice made Jack jump from his spot. North raised an eyebrow, taking notice of the possessive stare in Jack's icy blue eyes. Jack steadied himself on his staff nonchalantly, no doubt trying to draw attention away from his anxious action. "No, not yet. Whatever spell or curse he placed on her has made her believe that they are friends. She was terrified when I took her from him.

"How do you know that he has a curse on her? I know there is more to this, I can feel it… In my belly." North thudded his thick, masculine hands down on his tough, thick gut, it sounded like a tight drum. Jack scoffed, North's abundantly naïve personality, he always seemed to see the good in all people. Jack had told him once before, that he shouldn't rely on things that were not there. He knew that many people had darkness deep within them, but he was completely certain that there was nothing but darkness within Pitch Black.

"Either that, or he told her a very convincing lie. I've heard it before." North noted the hurt in Jack's voice, he had heard about the lies Pitch had told him, when he asked Jack Frost to join him in his destruction of the soul of children. Pitch fed on fear. No good could come of that. North gave a curt nod, still choosing to wait to hear what the little miss had to say about all of this.

As if on cue, Nim woke with a long, breathy yawn, she turned on her side as if to get as much sleep as she cold from her half-awake state. Jack got close to her; he rested his chilly hand onto her shoulder, hoping she would not scream again. Her fair eyes opened sleepily, her mind had not yet registered what had happened.

"Pitch… Did I fall asleep?" She smiled, her eyes closed again, she was fading off again.

"Pitch?" The storm clouds suddenly were aflame with raging lightning, her body tensed under jack's cold touch. She sat up and crouched by the wall, her defenses up and ready. Her pout lips were set into a fierce frown, her brows set in toe, but her eyes were terrified.

"Nim, is it? It is okay, you are safe." North's booming voice stopped her worry, her eyes focused on the bulky Klausen, his hands were set at his sides, and he was not going to harm her. Jack's hand, however, had gripped her wrist to keep her from falling out of the very large window she had not noticed, and she took it as him grabbing at her to taker her away again.

"Jack, let her go." North said quietly, Jack released her gently, and she floated above them, her mouth half open in a question.

"We just want to help." Jack's voice piped up, she cautiously sat down on the bed, ready to fly out the window if things went badly. She had never spoken to anyone other the Man in the Moon, and Pitch. Her head ached with a migraine that she had not felt before.

"Where is Pitch?" she asked, she crossed her arms, crushing them against her breasts in fury. She had never been the angry type; it was usually doom and gloom. Sorrow was her forte, yet anger felt good in this situation. North and Jack glanced at each other for a moment and she remembered seeing Pitch through her Icy Prison, when Jack had stolen her. Pitch could still be frozen there!

"We want to know what you two share. Pitch has never had a… a companion before. We want to make sure there hasn't been any wrong doings." North looked uncomfortable saying what he was saying, his big, blue eyes left her and he simply stared warily at the patterned rug on the floor beneath his feet.

"What do you mean?" She was dumbfounded, she knew he had been alone for a very long time, as had she, but why the Guardians were questioning their friendship was beyond her.

"What appened to make you consider even being around that scum bag?" Jack blurted out, a childish expression painted his face, he looked at her like she was a great puzzle with many missing pieces. She sighed to herself, she actually was exactly like that.

"The Man in the Moon. He brought us together for reasons he still won't share with us." It wasn't a complete lie, but she still didn't want to divulge all of her precious information to her abductor and his older teacher. North's eyes twinkled at this, a great smile spreading across his rosy, red cheeks. Jack glanced back to see him place a hand over his heavy stomach, motioning that the hunch that his large belly had given him had been correct.

"Together, like friends?" Jack felt a twinge a jealously that he didn't understand. North nudged him out the door, Jack resisted at first, but the large, russian bear eventually won.

"You are the one who has sadend the souls of both the children, and even the adults." He wasn't accusing her, he instead was stating the obvious. Her cheeks burned.

"I didn't mean to take it that far this time. I was upset, the rain gets worse when I cry." She sulked, the tornado within her sunk to the pit of her stomach, her insides felt sick.

North patted her on the back, plopping onto the bed with her, making the bed squish in turn.

"Pitch made you upset?" North guessed, she nodded, then shook her head, then huffed in frustration. "Yes… no… well… It's not him. He asked why I am the way I am. Who I was before… I was this." Her sparking eyes fell to the floor and she whimpered, feeling weak and lost without the light of the Moon, or the dark, coolness of Pitch.

"I take it that it is not a happy memory." He grumbled, he had one thick, muscular leg stretched out, and the other followed suit as he groaned into a long, winded stretch. Somehow, his relaxed reactions and motions made her feel calm, no threat was around with North beside her.

"The parts that I remember sure arent. Everything else… I can't remember. I have a feeling it's for the best, yet I still find myself dreaming of back then. The girl I used to be." She felt sad again, a small cloud started forming over her head, rain slowly fell in slow motion around her, it sunk into her soft flesh as it fell, becoming part of her again.

"But… It's different now. I've been alone… since I was awakened, I could look upon all of you, but I couldn't let you see me. I was frightened when I saw each of you rise, you're all so powerful. But Pitch… he's different from all of you. He's more like… me." She sounded out her speech, trying to keep it together, the clouds faded into gentle rainbows around her when she thought of Pitch. He had been trying so hard to be civil to her, why, his heart had even been brought back from darkness because of her.

"Pitch has been alone for many years, cast out by sadly… even myself. He still hasn't found his center, his reason for being. When he finds that, he would be welcome in my home anytime. By the way Jack said he fought for you, he must care for you deeply." North looked at her, she looked back in surprise. Her feelings for Pitch were something of an unknown, she had never felt the way she had when he held her, when he revealed to her the power of dreams, when she looked upon the beautiful creatures he had created.

"He makes me… happy." She mumbled. Tears started forming again.

"Let me go… I want to go home."

* * *

Pitch howled into the sky his misery, the cold chill that Jack's ice had left within him quickly broke into a fresh heat, anger seething from his gray skin. Pitch didn't even bother to whistle for his Nightmare, he flashed through hundreds of shadows to get him to his goal, at one point sinking under the ocean to travel within the shadows of sea fish.

To his dismay, it would take him too long to get to her from here. After hours of travelling in and out of random shadows, he fell again into the ocean, too deep this time to resurface quickly.

When he saw the fish, it only tore at his already bleeding heart, remembering when he had shown Nim his gift of giving children nightmares. As he swam beside the creatures, he felt her wrapped around his arm in awe, her warm body pressed tight around his whilst he worked. He looked on and saw her beautiful orbs within the eyes of every passing fish, until his mind old him no more. He gasped and swam to the surface, the cold air stinging his lungs, burning out his insides.

He lifted himself from the frosty wake of the ocean, kneeling down onto the snow. His chest ached, not only from the cold, but the absence of his Nim. He silently whispered her name to the melting snow beneath him, he was too tired. How long had it been since he rested? It never seemed to matter much, but now the lack of sleep seemed to wane away whatever power he had left.

"Nim…" He saw her body before him, being taken away from him while he stay frozen in his place, that blood-curling scream that made his blood boil and rot. If he stayed here, she would be gone.

"Get off your ass, Boogeyman…" he grumbled, pushing himself from the frost covered ground.

He stood strong, fueled by the powerful obsession with having her back in his arms. Behind his pain, his hatred for Jack strengthened.

Jack would pay.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everybody! I'm back, this is a two-part chapter!_**

**_My finger is better so I'm writing again! _**

**_Thanks for all the support, and thanks for waiting :D_**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

Pitch stood just outside the Pole, his red-filled eyes glaring menacingly at the gates in front of the towering structure. It had taken half a day to reach his destination, he had traversed across the globe, he was unfortunately on the other side of the world. He had thought it best to remain far away from the Guardians at all costs. Now his location only hindered him in reaching Nim and her unlucky captor.

* * *

"So you really like Pitch huh?" Jack was fuming atop his staff, watching the cloudy specter in front of him. Nim was tracing the black mark around her wrist, keeping herself occupied, trying her best to ignore Jack. He hadn't left her side all day, and it was beginning to annoy her, all he did was stare, once in a while, she caught him ogling her pale chest, although he may have been doing that the whole time. Pitch had been miserable and heartbroken because of this boy, not to mention he had just kidnapped her and taken her away from her only friend in the world, and the sight and presence of him made her sick.

"Leave me alone, Jack. I told you to go away already." Nim had meant for her voice to sound angry and vicious, but her breathy tone made it impossible. She was more accustomed to sadness, weariness, or even bitter happiness, she couldn't sound mean even when she so desired. Her brows knit together in frustration.

"I just wanted to help. Past experience only made me assume Pitch was going to hurt you. The mark on your wrist only proves it further. He has something evil inside of him... and outside of him... and everything about him? What is so appealing about that?" She could hear something hidden in his voice, Jack was on a perpetual rant about Pitch since North left her in his care. She rather missed the large russian Klausen, he was friendly and from what she experienced with him, he didn't judge her powers, or choices in friends.

"You saw me see you that day! Why didn't you come talk to me?"Jealousy. That was it. Jack was jealous of Pitch? Jack had hopped off his staff and got closer, a little too close for comfort. Nim's body froze, even the clouds were still, her eyes were like glass.

She did remember that day. Jack was risen from the ice that night, he ran through the forest, realizing his abilities, he had frozen many trees, made it snow here and there... but then he reached the village. He tried to talk to the citizens there, to find that none could hear him, see him, touch him. He was alone, like she had been. In frustration, he fled through the forest in anger, pleading, crying, and outright screaming at the Man in the Moon for a reason, for any clue to his existence.

She could not help feeling sorry for him then, tears fell from her eyes, and the sky followed, the rain fell for his plight. The pale haired boy looked up to the heavens and saw her. She was a pale blue then, mirrored by the sky, her body gentle like the mists and clouds above.

He looked on at her, gazing at the beautiful creature who cried for him, hypnotized by her very being. He called out to her, "Angel! Please... Help me!" he cried, his icy hand reaching out in vain. No being had ever laid eyes on her before that, aside from the Man in the Moon, and she was frightened. She disappeared without a word, leaving Jack alone, confused.

"You would rather stay with Pitch, the epitome of Evil... than me? You left me that night, But I never stopped searching." Jack's tone was hurt, jealousy panged within him, but he no longer cared.

"I was scared." Her voice was weak, she felt bad for him. Jack's eyes softened. He stepped closer, Nim stepped back. He grasped her hand, she tried to pull away, but her held firm. "I have to go... I'm sorry about leaving you, but I couldn't help... I still don't know my own story. Please... I have to go."

"Stay. He's no good for you." He was trying to look into her soul through her eyes, his cold orbs sinking into hers. She pushed him away a final time, only to be yanked into his arms, in a hug. She lingered there, allowing him to get it over with and embrace her after so long looking for her. She was leaving soon, and this hug would be her goodbye. Maybe then he would leave her alone.

She was soon mistaken, his hug growing warmer, his hands pulling her inappropriately close, his chin resting in the crook of her neck. She tried to push him off, but he responded with a chilly kiss on her cheek. That was it. She had had enough.

"Get away!" She cried, she brought a silky palm across his face, a thunder cracked beneath her hand as she made contact. Her let go and looked at her, hurt, pain and confusion clouded his features. He went to grab her hand again, and stopped suddenly. Jack felt a horrible chill in the air, the warm glow that had once filled the spacious room was now gone. Jack flipped around to face the window, where he soon found the cause of the darkness in the air.

"You will never touch her again."

* * *

**_I Know what you're all thinking... Oooh... Jack's gunna be sorry... :D_**

**_I'm trying not to make Jack out to be too much of a lecher, while.. making... him a lecher. If you get my point. I'm trying to make it subtle and obvious at the same time and it's a challenge._**

**_Next chapter, (spoilers...)_**

**_We'll get to the fight we've been waiting for! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part two _**

**_Hm... Jack's in for it._**

**_Thank you all for your reviews and favorites! Makes me happy :D_**

**_Please review! Let me know if you would like me to include something in my story. (Side stories or cool input will do)_**

* * *

Jack's heart stopped, the dark, looming figure of Pitch made the lights disappear. His very essence had become like the black sands, wicked, terrifying, venomous. Pitch's red eyes melted back into their golden luster, but he was far from calm, glaring at the unlucky boy in front of him. No one spoke after Pitch arrived, not even Nim, though happy to see him, was also frozen by his cold stature, his fierce eyes weighed heavily on Jack, the frost sprite could feel himself sink lower as he approached him.

Nim backed up towards the wall, foreseeing the fight that was to come, but Pitch struck before anyone realized it. Pitch had drawn back his closed fist with lightning speed, and struck like a wicked cobra, landing a solid gray blow to the center of Jack's face, Nim squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of crunching cartilage. Jack fell back against a train set, breaking the tiny locomotive and it's track with his back, his arms out, he had not yet registered the quick action from his foe.

Jack cried out, grasping his broken, angular nose, blood poured from his nostrils. He took little time to compose himself and lash out at Pitch, frosting his fist solid and swinging at him in raw defense. Pitch disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind the white-haired Guardian, sending chains of Nightmare sand over him. He whipped the jagged chains at him, slashing at his clothes, and around his feet, tripping him onto his staff. He uttered a 'oomf' as he landed on the hard wood, the end jabbing into his ribs. Pitch lifted a midnight scythe from the shadows in the room and sliced it at Jack Frost, who leapt narrowly out of the way, putting his knee through the wall in his haste.

Nim watched, unsure if she should have been horrified, or proud that Pitch was fighting for her. She stood awkwardly against the wall, she felt chills in her chest as she became dark as night, the storm clouds wreaking havoc within her. Sparks zipped here and there, her eyes emitted tiny bolts of lightning when she blinked, though she kept her eyes on the two as they waged a private war between themselves. Jack's snow pelted Pitch, but did little damage to his ghostly facade. Pitch's cold body only returned with a vengeance, surrounding Jack with shadows and sand.

Jack finally landed a stiff, ice covered kick into Pitch's stomach, freezing a footprint onto his clothes, Pitch felt like heaving from the blow. He grabbed his gut with one hand, while sending black snakes onto Jack's legs, which sliced and bit his flesh wherever they could find hold. Jack's face was already swelling and bruised, his pixie-like nose bent to the side at an awful angle.

The door to the room slammed open, tearing the door from it's hinges, splitting the wood it had been carved from. Only Nim looked to see who had intruded upon the fight, whilst the other two continued to brawl. It was North, his thick torso had smashed through the doorway, sensing trouble, no doubt a keen sense from his belly.

"Stop!" North's booming voice only succeeded in making Nim jump, but a last uppercut from Pitch ended the fight, Jack's legs giving out from under him, he fell to the ground in a heap, his face first into the solid ceder floor boards. Pitch looked down at his fist, which was curled up in pain. Striking someone in the face had hurt his knuckles more than he had thought it would.

"Pitch!" Nim raced to the middle of the room where the King of Darkness stood, and threw her arms around him, he forgot his pain and embraced the Sky Goddess. She nuzzled her face into his cold neck, she shivered a little when coming into contact with the ice on his jacket, but she hugged him closer still.

"Found you." Pitch whispered gently into her ear, he grimaced at the scent of Jack, which was still on her cheek, and pulled her close.

"Well... I guess Jack deserved what he got. That being said, you might want to leave to let him cool down." North spoke softer this time, he gazed down at his fallen friend as he lay on the ground. Nim groaned at the pun, but nodded.

"I hope you return, Cumule. We have so much to discuss next time we meet." North said, Pitch glared, unsure of what to think. Nim looked at him to reassure his mind. Pitch lifted her from the ground and carried her bridal style out of the window, where they would free fall until landing into the shadow of a nearby pine. He sank into the ground, then back above ground, the soil moved like water under his feet as it broke their fall.

"What did they do to you, Nim." Pitch's eyes were guarded, he watched her climb down from her spot in his arms, much to his dismay. They continued their journey back home. She shrugged, trying to calm the storm within her, she was safe now. "Nothing. They just wanted to help. I told them there was nothing wrong." She gave a sad smile, cautiously slipping her hand into his, lacing together their fingers like ancient vines grown together with time. Pitch felt the pain in his chest weaken into unsettling warmth, his icy demeanor vanished. He stopped walking, Nim walked a few paces only to be stopped by her tether.

"I was worried." He said finally, one brow raised. Nim knew the boundaries of his emotion were being pushed aside, as were hers. All her existence, she had only experienced pain and sorrow, to feel happy made her wonder as well. She smiled, not wanting to question her heart now.

"I'm glad you... found me." Her eyes started to glow, the clouds pulsing deep in her chest as she breathed. She hugged his arm tightly, snuggling against him, giving him that warm fire within his belly again. His brows furrowed, he was tired of her always giving him those hugs, those looks. Those smiles. He had fought for her hadn't he? Why couldn't he just let go of his fears?

Pitch placed his free hand on her waist, and trailed a line to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her cheeks flushed, he released her hand and tilted her chin towards him. Nim's body melted into rays of light, she wasn't sure what to do with her own hands, so she rested them on his chest, the fabric worn, yet soft. Pitch's eyes were like flames, he leaned in and hovered over her face, gazing deeply into her crystalline orbs, regarding her with care. He studied her cute, tiny nose, how it curved so beautifully down to her pouty lips. He could hold back no more, he claimed her mouth tenderly, his lips kissing hers hungrily. Nim's eyes fluttered shut, her hand searched his torso and up to his neck, running a hand through his hair. She let herself go as she clung to her Dark savior, returning his kiss, moving her lips gracefully along with his.

"Nim..." Pitch mumbled incoherently into her mouth, the kiss growing deeper, his tongue snaked into her mouth, he opened his eyes for a few seconds to gauge her reaction. He was greeted with her tongue, it felt fluffy and soft, he was literally kissing a cloud. He held the very sky in his hands, and she held him back.

Pitch's actions surprised Nim, she didn't know what to do, but she did. Darkness washed over the two, Nim held tighter, the heat rising in her cheeks as he invaded her mouth. Pitch was a monster to anyone else, but she knew his heart. The heart that now beat steadily in his chest, she could feel it against hers. She felt her heart wrench in her chest, this feeling, this moment... It was familiar.

"Pitch?" He stopped slowly, his lips hovering over hers, wanting to kiss them again. Nim's eyes had opened, she stared at him in wonder, her long hair swaying absently. "Yes?" His well-spoken tone made her shiver, he stared back, holding her gaze.

"I remember who I was when I died."

* * *

**_Backstory time...? :D_**

**_Hope you liked it, I've actually never written a fight before. I usually keep my fights down to a single blow, or a stiff backhand. I struggled, but had fun._**

**_Until next time._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, it has been a long time since my last post, and I apologize. Internet connections and computer failures lead me to become frustrated with the virtual world haha.**_

_**But yes, I bring you a backstory for our dear friend, Nim. This is part one of her past.**_

_**I hope you enjoy :)**_

**_Please review!_**

* * *

Kimber walked quietly though the barrow, trailing quickly in tow behind her father. He had been spouting nonsense for weeks now, something about a cure for the plague that devastated our city's walls, and how the kingdom would thrive after he made the 'big announcement'. Her Father had been criticized by everyone, that he was making a fool of himself, but Kimber stood by him through it. He had been all Kimber had since her Mother passed away, they had both been devastated by the loss. He busied himself with his experiments and 'science'… She watered her mother's flowers until she was brought to tears.

She was happy that he would finally be taken seriously, but the whole arrangement had been all too much for her, for if her father did reveal his cure to the king, she would be made to wed the King's second eldest son, Ri'al, the law was to honor their families by joining them together.

Being a wife to a prince would sound marvelous to any other woman in the kingdom, but Kimber knew better. Unknown to most women in the kingdom, Ri'al was a horrible flirt, and drunkard; _he would never make a suitable husband_. She would have wealth, yes, but there would be nothing else. Why other women seemed not to notice his inability to remain civilized, she had no clue, unless they purposely chose to ignore it.

There was an old woman who had lived nearby who lived in poverty. Kimber often found herself giving her a coin or food once in a while, but the poor woman wilted away regardless. Marybell Saith, that was her name, had gone her entire life without marriage, and she lived without company for years before finally dying alone in her home last winter. She had always said something to the likes of, "You find yourself a good lad, Kimber. But don't you end up with one you don't choose." Kimber never realized how much Marybell had meant to her, until she passed. She took the old crone's words to heart that day. She understood. Without love... she might as well just be dead.

Not that Kimber had ever experienced love, there was no one that really spurred her interest in the entire kingdom. Sure, the bread-baker was handsome, and the blacksmith's son was a muscular god, but as far as 'love'… no strong jawed face nor well-toned chest could awaken her heart. It made her wonder if she had set her sights too high, and she would end up like Marybell, alone in her bed, wasting away. But she knew there had to be someone who would really want her.

"I've done it, Kimber. We will live a wonderful life after this, I will be able to provide for you, and your Mother will be so proud of the both of us." Kimber looked up at her panting Father as they walked. "You have done it father. And I'm proud of you too." She had seen the evidence of his success, and she trusted that his excited attitude could only mean that every possible blunder was worked out. Her father had his insanities, but when it came to something this important… well there was a genius behind those earthy eyes.

Kimber's father, Benn, finally reached the heavy, iron entry doors of the tomb, he gave a great shove, and the barrow door slowly opened. Kimber cringed, the hinges moaned loudly under the door's impossible weight. It was dark out, the only light in the street being the oil-covered torches that hung snugly into their holders against various walls and stakes. Benn stopped his procession and looked back at his daughter, Kimber stopped and met his gaze.

"You should go to the tavern and wait for my return. I wouldn't want the king to think we're desperate." His eyes were wide, like he hadn't even thought about how he was going to break the news to his king. Kimber smiled and embraced her father, reassuring him in the only way she knew how.

"I'll be at Eagles's Inn, waiting for a very proud man, father." Kimber felt the hot, wet plip of a teardrop landing on her shoulder, Benn returned the hug full force before letting go.

"You won't have to wait very long." He smiled, adjusted his rough tunic, and and strode purposefully up the kingdom's stairs, Kimber knew he was going to become more and more nervous after every step, but she knew he would finally gain the nerve when he was facing the king.

The tavern was full tonight. Drunken faces laughing and singing, _quite off key at that,_ Kimber thought to herself as she slipped in through the doors and sat near the proprietor of the tavern, Vince the Eagle himself. She sat there for a few minutes before he found his way over to Kimber and handed her a tall tankard of mead, which she would have refused if she hadn't been thinking of father, and her future… husband. She knew she wouldn't drink the whole thing, but she wanted to celebrate her father's success… And drown her worries a bit. Mead would do as well as water could anyway.

She tipped the lid towards him and smiled weakly in thanks, he nodded approvingly and went back to cleaning tankards that were sticky with ale and mead. Kimber thought it funny that she had never really heard him speak when she arrived, though it was said that when he had enough spirit in his belly, he would sing of his great battles from the old war. She thought she might stay long enough to hear it for herself this time, she had no idea how long father would be, anyway.

The songs and laughing died down a little after midnight, many people sloshing lazily out of their seats to knock through the door, back to their homes. She even caught sight of Ri'al, who had been gambling with a few of the men in the corner, and drinking enough ale to quench the thirst of the entire city. When he finally left, he stumbled into her, and placed his hand on her rear and gave a hard squeeze. Kimber stared shocked at him, he simply smiled with bright white teeth and said, "Oops, I believe I fell. My 'pologys, missy." He gave a hard, drunken wink and thumped through the open doors. She shivered in irritation. She was going to have to marry _that._

Vince glared at him as he left, then gave a shrug that said, "_I'm sorry, but what can I do_?" I returned his shrug that said, "_What can anybody do?_" It wasn't the first time that Ri'al had groped her in public, She knew that he was aware of their future marriage, though that didn't stop him from taking any other women he saw fit to rut with. She wondered how he never spilled the secret, only her father, the King, and Ri'al knew about the plans to marry the two of them.

After almost every patron had left, Kimber thought it best that she leave herself. She had only had a few sips of Vince's sweet, thick mead, and her tongue buzzed inside of her mouth. She felt she was all right though, she wasn't walking funny, nor slurring her words. Kimber laughed inwardly to herself, the first time she had ever given in to the drink, and only thing that had gotten tipsy was her tongue!

"Benn's daughter, aye?" Kimber was jolted from her thoughts and locked eyes with a tall man who stood inches away from her face. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly to the side, giving him the inquisitive look. She instinctively smelled the air to see how drunk he was, but amist all of the sour smells of the tavern, his breath held none of the demon. She felt it safe to answer him politely.

"Yes, and you are?" Kimber asked, she had lived in the city her whole life and had never seen this man before. She quietly looked him over, he was very tall, and though he was wearing worn, dark attire, she could see he was definitely strong; his chest was muscular and his arms struggled to fit the sleeves of his tunic. He had a tough-guy jaw, finely layered with a shadow that may have been shaved a few days ago. His honey-blonde hair brushed his thick shoulders and fell into his face while he spoke. His eyes were a deep green that pierced into hers. No. _Definitely would have noticed him before,_ Kimber thought.

"Well, I just travelled through the valley from my home in Birestead to become a blacksmith. Birestead has no fire left in it anymore, the forges went cold before I was born, and I hear this city has need of a blacksmith's assistant." He smiled, seemingly lost in his own story, like he was reliving it right at that moment. Kimber smirked at him, raising a brow. "I meant you're name." The aspiring blacksmith laughed suddenly, placing his hand over his face to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I always did get a little ahead of myself. My name's Raulin Clare. Nice to meet you, Kimber." He extended a hand in greeting, but Kim's mind fell over the fact that he had already known her name. She was about to say something when he realized how creepy he sounded, and stopped her.

"I came in a while ago, I saw you and asked the owner who you were." He looked down at the floor when he said this. Kimber leaned forward in curiosity, "Why?" she asked, dumbfounded. Raulin lifted a muscular arm to rub the back of his neck, a light hue of pink seeping into his cheeks.

"I thought you were pretty."

* * *

_**Kim's life has taken yet another turn! Someone has taken an interest in her... the day that her father gives the kingdom life-changing news!?**_

_**Will she fall for the handsome stranger? Or be forced to marry the appalling Ri'al?**_

_**Will her Father's cure work?**_

_**You'll find out next time... :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is part two... Enjoy.**_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

"I thought you were pretty."

Kimber's cheeks burned suddenly, she had never heard that from a man before. The bread-baker had said something like it when they were children, but never a man. She found that her mouth had dropped open and she quickly shut it to hide her surprise.

"You looked like you were somewhere else, so I didn't want to disturb you, but I couldn't help it any more." He said, a smile crept across his face, Kimber's mouth did the same.

"Yes, I have been somewhere else. So, how long have you been in Telyn?" She asked, she didn't want to seem rude, and the conversation was a welcome distraction considering the wait she was enduring. It didn't hurt that he was also a handsome, soon-to-be blacksmith who was interested in her.

"A day or so, it's been a long journey. It's a beautiful mountain too, so many animals, I haven't eaten so well in a long time." He laughed, and since the stink of the tavern was too much to bear, he motioned with a quick pinch of his nose.

"Want to take a walk with me?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. Kimber glanced at the door, then at her tankard for a moment. She knew she was supposed to wait for her father, but he had already taken so long. Kimber watched sadly as Raulin gazed through her for a moment, his smiled faded a tad before saying, "You don't have to, you seem to be waiting for someone. That man perhaps?" he asked, Kimber raised a brow before realising he must have meant Ri'al, who had groped me earlier. She inwardly cursed the dastardly prince to oblivion before changing her mind.

"No. He's just a foul man who does as he wishes. In fact, I would enjoy a walk." Kimber stood and waited for him to lead the way, the smile returned to his face and he gladly opened the door for her. Vince took her drink and handed it off to someone else, a smirk crossing his face as he watched her leave.

"What's that smile on yer face, Vince?" One of the drunkards slurred, never having seen an upward turn to his face. Ever. The bartender went back to cleaning the tankards with the smirk. "That girl needs a good guy. Good to see 'er off doin' somthin' other than sulk."

"My mother died when I was young, my father was the only family I ever had. The townsfolk are nice enough here though. Vince always kept me company when I waited for Father to come back from work." Kimber said.

"You spent your childhood in a tavern?" Raulin asked quizically.

"I was not a young child, I was around fourteen when she passed. Vince was good to me, and I kind of became the local pet of the pub. I enjoyed talking with the townspeople while they slowly became unable to. Met many good people." She replied.

"And that man?" Raulin prodded. Kimber soured. She had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Not every person can be as god as the rest. What about your family?" Kimber asked, ready to drop Ri'al from the conversation as quickly as possible. For the first time all night, Raulin tensed.

"My mother was a mean old woman, I don't regret leaving Birestead. I never met my father, although, Mother was very adamant in telling me how terrible and worthless he was for leaving her and going into the old war. When the soldiers brought back his sword, she didn't show a bit of grief. She flung the sword into the flames of the fireplace as soon as they left, cussin' and fumin' and all that. I made my dagger from the twisted metal I salvaged from the embers the next morning while she slept. I never knew the man… but… I felt like he was always there, ya know? He was the voice that kept me from giving in to my mother's taunts, that kept me from going mad in that house. I never knew my father, but I miss him." Raulin fell quiet then. An awkwardness lingered in the air.

"Raulin?" Kimber asked, they had walked a fair distance, and after a slight conversation, a long silence had struck the air. They had just reached the outskirts of the castle, walking silently through the grove of trees. He looked over at her, the right half of his face clothed in shadow, the other lit up with the moon's bright, pale light. His head shrouded her in darkness.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You got really quiet. What are you thinking of?" Kimber whispered, he smiled and leaned in close to her.

"I've never talked to a woman like you, Kimber." He said honestly. She blushed and looked up at him, he was taller than she had previously calculated, he stood a full head above her.

"I've never told anyone about my life. You're a very special girl." He leaned down and placed a single, gentle kiss on her lips. Kimber's eyes went wide, but the kiss deepened anyway, Raulin's mouth devoured hers as he brought her closer, crushing their bodies together in urgency. Kimber's shock slowly drained into want, into need. She slid her hands into the crook of his neck and kissed him back, unsure of what to do, but willing to try.

It wasn't until the two of them were trapped in their kisses that the rain started to fall, drowning their deep kiss with heavy drops of water. Raulin started to laugh, he plucked her from the ground and carried her under a large tree. Kimber was brought into another kiss, his hands wandered in dangerous places, the breath went from her when he brought himself closer to her.

"Raulin…" She moaned his name, the tingles swept through her body quickly as he roamed her thighs and her hind-end. Her fingers knotted into his long hair and then he stopped at her rear again and gripped it tightly. Kimber froze, the move had excited and scared her. She pulled him away from her and looked into his eyes. The sweet luster had gone, his eyes were dark. "Raulin?"

"You really are very special. Usually I kill my mark as soon as we meet, but you… You are very beautiful, Kimber." Kimber's eyes went wide, her hand dropped from his mane and landed frozen on his chest. Mark?

"What… are you...-? Kim started, but was interrupted by a cold, metal point digging into the flesh in her back, it had not yet broken skin, but it burned her flesh.

"Your father is onto something very big, Kimber. The King will have his cure, but Ri'al… he wants nothing to do with you. Don't know why… You are… quite fetching. If I wasn't such a good buisnessman, I'd take you myself. But then again, I'm getting paid enough to do away with you to live easily for the rest of my life. You are an expensive mark." Kimber's body went cold, tears stung her eyes when it finally clicked. A mark. He was going to kill her. Right now.

"But… why…?" Why the talking? Why the kisses?

"You are a looker, Kimber. I just had to have a taste of you before you were gone forever. I bet no other lips have have the pleasure of kissing yours, have they?" Kimber's face burned with fear and anger at the suggestion. But he was right. She had never kissed another man in her entire life. And now she was going to die.

"Yeah… You would have made some lucky man very happy. Your father will be sad though. That's the other part of the contract." Kimber's heart sank to her feet.

"You're going to kill my father?!" Her mind raced, suddenly more appalled than ever. Raulin only laughed, eyeing her demonicly.

"No. That's the beauty of it. After what you've told me about your father, I'm positive he will be devastaed by the loss of you. He'll surely take care of that… himself." He added with a smirk that made new tears well up in her eyes, clouding her vision. Rain fell through the leaves and landed on them both, they were soaked to the bone with freezing cold water.

"I should have never come with you." She spat venomously. That only earned her another laugh from Raulin. He forced his lips onto hers again until she yanked her face away, she was still trapped in his grip, a blade pressing into her back.

"Then you would have died in the tavern. There was no avoiding this, Kimber." He whispered. She wanted to scream, but she was too far away for the guards to hear her. There was no escape.

"Why did you make up all that about your mother? Why tell me all these lies to get me outside? Why didn't you let me die in the tavern then!" She screamed, the regret and anger in her heart crushing her. He flipped her around so he was holding her neck, her rear pressing against his middle, his blade still at her back. He nuzzled down into her neck and whispered.

"I really am from Birestead, my Father was killed in the war, my mother was a heartless wench, I wanted to become a blacksmith." His breath was hot on her neck, she felt the urge to scream again.

"Things don't always end up how you want them to. You should understand that at this point, Kimber. You really are the only person I've ever told these things to. You are special. I'll let you know now, I'll feel sad when I leave this place. I'll feel horrible about killing such a beautiful maid like you. But we had fun… didn't we?" Kimber felt sharp lightning strike her spine, a horrific pain shot through her body and she screamed. Raulin's masculine hands covered her mouth until the screams stopped.

"Quiet now, lass. It'll be over before you know it."

The rain fell over Kimber's body as the cold spread through her. She lay in the grass beneath the tree, the heavy plips of the rain slowly became muffled and otherworldly. She could see the sky through the branches of the tree, the moon shining down on her as she slowly faded away.

"Daddy…"

* * *

**_Sad. I hope you all liked it._**

**_Let me know how i'm doing._**

**_Give me a review! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

**New chapter finally!**

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

"I must have been born right there, actually. I left Kimber's body and became something else, the moon watched me, an onlooker on my every action. He removed my memory then, I suppose, to keep me from interfering with Raulin and Ri'al's plot. Or maybe, it was just too painful, and he wanted me to forget it. All I knew was that the dead girl at my feet… Used to be me." Nim's eyes turned to the ground, the storm clouds within her threatening to burst forth with impossible rain. Pitch reached for her hand, and turned it slightly to view the mark he had left on her wrist. She had worn it 'proudly' like she was his. He traced the mark with a finger, a circle of black that spread into thick spider cracks grew until they finally faded into her skin's pale glow. It surprised him, that he had created something so beautiful at random, her thin, cloudy wrist was now tainted with what resembled a black, wispy bracelet. She smiled down at her adornment, and he knew that she didn't see it as a blemish, or a bruise. She saw it as a gift, from him to her.

"You were upset, yet you create beautiful things. Everyone knows that the nightmares you give the children are supposed to frighten, but they don't see how wonderful and detailed they are. Pitch…" She looked deep into his golden eyes as she spoke, the message flowing just as deliberately from her eyes, as from her mouth.

"No one can overcome their fear, without having fear in the first place. No one can see the truth, unless they've been deceived before. Happiness can't be anyone's saveing grace, unless sadness has touched their heart." Her soft voice danced into his mind, he felt the pain in his chest grow and subconsciously wondered if his heart would always ache around her. Pitch decided he didn't care.

"Then this…' Pitch absently touched his chest, his pained heart pressing heartily into his palm as he spoke. 'Is the happiest I have ever been." Nim's pale face glowed, a tear fell from her soft cheek. Pitch pulled her close for a hug, something he knew she really loved, her very touch sent electrical pulses into his watched as the pale, airy skin he touched slowly begin to turn gray, her inner anguish letting itself free. He felt the rain pelt them furiously, and fought the urge to grow sad himself. He held her for a long time, until the gray faded, only bright, fluffy formations lingered in her form, though the rain did not cease.

"Did he… hurt you?" Pitch asked, Nim shook her head. "No. North kept watch over me, and I explained as much as I could. He seems to understand, but Jack… I don't think he'll let go that easy." Pitch bristled at his name, but he felt better knowing that he had the behemoth, North, on his side.

"What did you say?" Pitch wondered aloud, Nim blushed slightly. "I told him that the Moon led me to you… That you make me… Happy." She looked down at the ground for a moment, but she swore he hugged her tighter.

"Can we… go home?" She asked, wiping a stray tear from her face as she pried herself from the embrace. Pitch nodded and lifted her into his arms. He took her on the journey he has embarked for her earlier, swimming through the ocean in the shadows of fish, through forests and rocks, each shadow different and beautiful. Nim couldn't help but nuzzle herself into his chest as they traveled, Pitch wasn't complaining.

"Where… What the…?" Jack sluggishly woke from his beating, his words not coming out properly as he slowly searched the contents of his brain for a clue as to why he was sprawled out on the floor. He heard the loud thumping of North's boots as he approached.

"You've been out for quite some time. He got you pretty good, Jack." North chuckled, his perpetually jolly tone never ceasing, even now. Jack finally found the answer he sought in his memory and jolted to his feet. "Pitch stole Nim!" He exclaimed, dashing towards the window, only to be stopped by North's towering form.

"Nim left of her own free will, Jack. She wanted to return home." The large man stated calmly, trying to reason with the raving boy. Jack only argued, "I don't think she knows what she wants. I think he's tricked her, she's delirious." North's brows knitted together suddenly, his tummy rumbled as well, a sure sign that Jack's concern wasn't just for Miss Nim.

"I don't the problem is what she wants, it's what you want." North boomed, Jack's frown deepened.

Before Jack could say anything further, Bunny hopped through the large door to the room, a wide grin plastered across his strong face. "I heard one of the elves mentioning that you got clocked earlier… ooh! Look at that shiner!" Bunny's thick accent particularly infuriated him at the moment, his hand went to his eye to assess the damage. Immediate pain shot through his skull and he realised the dumb hare was telling the truth, he definitely had a black eye.

"Where were you?" Jack shouted back, his tone manic. Bunny simply ran a paw along his boomerang, a sly smile spreading across his jowls. "Bunny stuff." He said nonchalantly.

"Pitch paid us a little visit." North said, Bunny stiffened and cocked an eyebrow at Jack, who's hand was still caressing his boyish face. "Seems he has a new friend." Bunny only strained to look more irritated.

"A girl." Bunny looked dumbfounded, the smile returning to his face.

"A girl? How bloody cute. Maybe he'll settle down and go away for a while." He chuckled, thumping his foot onto the ground for effect. Jack fumed, walking purposefully out the door. Bunny glanced over at North, whose smile had gone.

"I'm worried about Jack. Seems he smitten with the lass too. Pitch won't have it." North shook his head and left for his shop, leaving Bunny to ponder the discussion alone.

Pitch and Nim arrived back at the Cave under the the broken bed frame, his Lair holding a gloom that he had never really noticed before meeting Nim. He wondered silently if she would want a little light, she couldn't see as well as he could in this darkness. He turned to ask her, but was stopped when her lips suddenly crashed onto his. He froze for a moment, then joined her in her kiss, his hands moving smoothly down her back and pulling her in close.

"Nim..?" Pitch mumbled into her mouth, but she only responded with deeper, hungrier kisses. Her hands ran up to his neck, her feet floating off the ground as she rose to meet him at his level. She realized then, that she had died for a reason that day all those years ago. She remember that old crone, what she had said.

"You get yourself a good lad, Kimber. But don't you end up with one you don't choose."

She had pushed aside Ri'al, Raulin, and even the prospect of Jack Frost. It was all for the one man she would someday choose.

Nim slipped her hands into the collar of his shirt, running her fingers across Pitch's soft, cool skin. Pitch felt sharp tingles run down his spine, the dull thrum in his chest growing louder. He placed a hand on her hip and lifted her higher, using the other one to wrap her leg around him, she gladly squeezed her thigh tightly, and lifted the other as well. Her mouth feasted on his, her tongue slipping through her lips like a crafty snake, playing coyly with his own.

Pitch watched through increasingly heavy lids as her milky, shade-shifting hips slowly ground against him, her natural instincts being put into play. She had no experience, he knew this, but her form was excellent, and he was pleased. He pressed her into the hard, stone wall, she shivered slightly from the cold on her bare back, making him buck suddenly. He silently relished the sound she made when he did, and he did it again to hear the sweet moan that escaped her parted lips.

Pitch kissed her a last time before setting her back down on the the ground, where she stared at him in confusion. He smiled, re-adjusting his clothes for a second and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed.

"It's time to rest. It's been a while since I've rested. Care to join me?" He asked, Pitch's eyes were indeed tired, though lust lurked in them as well. He wanted her now, more than ever, but he knew it was not the right time. Nim looped her hands around his arm as he lead the way to his chambers, a large, dungeonesque room filled with candles that glowed with black flame. He carefully released her and removed his robe, leaving him in a black undergarment that covered most of his lower body. Nim stared, flushed, at his slender, lightly toned chest. There was a thin line of hair trailing down below his undergarments, but he was smooth on every other inch. She noted his gray skin definitely contrasted her own pale, light skin as he crawled into his large bed, snuggling under the covers and lifting the sheet to allow her entry. She looked down at herself, she had never really worn clothes as an ethereal being, so she had nothing to take off, nor don.

Smiling, she floated next to him and nuzzled her cheeks onto his bare chest, she felt want rise up in herself again, but ignored it as they enjoyed their time of rest together. It wasn't long before she heard the gentle snores of her dark companion, and giggled to herself and mumbled a silent prayer before letting sleep take her as well.

"Yeah. I choose this lad, Marybell. I bet you'd be proud."

* * *

**Sorry for the loooong wait.**

**Been a hassle with work and college and blah de blah life stuff.**

**Haha.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more of a wrap-up for the previous events, and a hint of more to come.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing too crazy in this one, but be aware that this is a M fic.**

**Don't worry, it will get much more... "M"y in later chapters :D**

* * *

Pitch felt a cool hand run along his bare chest as he slept, his skin prickled at the touch of Nim's delicate fingertips.

"Nim…?" he whispered, his mouth was impossible to move, he could barely open his weary eyes. When he finally pried them open, he was greeted by a delicious sight.

Nim's beautifully pale, naked body hovered above him, inches above completely straddling his half-asleep body. Her lips were set in a deep, lusty pout that gave him eerily hot tingles, and her long, angelic hair was draped in front of her body. It wasn't until he could slightly move his mouth that she stopped floating, and descended upon his body, pressing herself against him. She knelt her face to meet his and greedily took his mouth with her own, her plush breasts pressing against his chest while her hands ran circles through his hair.

"Pitch...let me…" her breathy voice was almost more than he could bear, but he couldn't move, the weariness was still heavy upon him. She took his silence as a sort of answer for whatever vague question she was asking, and withdrew herself back to the edge of the bed, pulling his covers off along with her. Pitch's heavy eyes widened as her slender fingers gently tugged on the fabric of his undergarments, he tried to stop her, but she insisted.

He felt his face grow warm when she finally removed the final barrier between them, his undergarments were tossed across the dark room and into a heap, leaving him totally exposed to the sky temptress. She ran her soft hand over his length, stroking it casually, her brow raised and a devilish smirk kissed her pouty lips when she retreated back and onto her knees.

Just as her sinfully beautiful mouth neared him, he woke.

Pitch's eyes popped open and scanned his room, there was no one mounting him, his blankets were still covering him, but there was a fairy obvious tent mid-way down the sheets. His cheeks reddened as he reached down into the sheet and adjusted himself to look a bit less… aroused.

A tiny moan made him aware that he was not alone.

Nim was curled innocently beside him in his bed, her face nuzzled onto his shoulder, her breasts squished against his chest. After the dream he had just woken from, he took a moment to admire her chest and its delightful fullness. After years of being the the boogeyman, and only stealing the dreams of children, he had never seen a woman's naked body before, aside from pictures and magazines that were often scattered on billboards, bus stops, alley floors, or perhaps while sneaking into a house he would catch an awkward showing from a television showing 'Hollywood movies'.

He hadn't really dwelled on it before, but Nim was always nude. Her long hair always seemed to flow down and cover her important areas, but when she was like this… she was a sight. Her color was mildly gray today, the cloud formations that were one with her were not stormy or rushed. In sleep, she was overcast, at rest, peaceful. Pitch smiled to himself. He liked seeing her so calm, caught somewhere between happy and content, oblivious to everything. Pitch brushed her hair back from her face and saw her pale skin glow in the candlelight, the light was dim, but she shined like the sky wherever she was.

Feeling the tension rile within him again, he leaned down and kissed her soft lips, her sleeping mouth didn't respond, but the kiss felt right. Unconsciously, she cuddled seductively against him, hitching her leg up to rest comfortably on his center, every time she moved, he felt his dreams returning to him. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his brow as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hmm… Pitch…" Nim's voice came out like a whisper, and question that he answered with a response to his own question. "Soon... soon." Pitch ran his hand along her hair to send her back into her dreams, and fell again into his own after her.

'Soon better come quick…'

* * *

**Hehe okay so that was one heck of a tease, I know.**

**It was a bit short, but I just wanted to give you guys another little taste of fluff to come.**

**;) There will be more.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, it sure has been a while. I've had a lot on my plate as of late. Any ideas to make this story better would be greatly appreciated. I hit a roadblock andmay need some help :D**

**Please review!**

* * *

North was enjoying a large mug of cocoa and the wide variety of freshly baked cookies on different plates laid out in front of him on the table. He dipped a thick, gooey chocolate chip cookie into the cocoa and savored the bite with his large pinky raised. He was about to take another bite when Jack slammed his way through his chamber door, fuming.

"Good evening Jack. Would you like a -"

"No, North. No cookies, no cocoa." Jack cut him off and walked to the window. North simply continued eating his cookie, waiting for Jack to state his business.

"Are you daft, North? I don't know why we aren't going after him!" Jack shouted, North simply chewed patiently on his snack as jack slowly calmed down.

"Jack, I know you have a small attraction to Miss Cumule, but she as chosen her path. You need to let it go." North said, he rubbed a thick finger over his beard to remove fallen crumbs that had gotten trapped there. Jack glared at him.

"You know what he tried to do to us. He tried to ruin every happiness that the children had, tried to steal their memories, steal their dreams!" North looked down at his cookie and set it aside, his appetite lost.

"That is true, Jack. But without him, without the great troubles we suffered, you would not have discovered your center, and the Guardians would not be the friends we are today." North spoke calmly and looked at Jack with a slight intensity. Jack shook his head.

"If it wasn't him, it would have been something else. If he wouldn't have stolen my memories from the Tooth Fairy, I would have known my center sooner!" North shook his head at Jack's irrational behavior. Jack snarled under his breath when Bunny hopped in, snatching one of North's peanut-butter cookies and popping it into his mouth.

"Still on this, Jack? You're going a bit daft, mate." Bunny nabbed another cookie and hopped beside North. Jack huffed.

"I know you're still sore about Pitch and the girl, but you got to get over it. I don't like the evil bloke myself, but he hasn't caused any problems since we put him out of commission. You can't punish someone who's already been put in time out, can ya?" Bunny thumped his foot against the ground impatiently. Jack shook his head and walked out the doors, flying off in frustration, leaving Bunny and North to watch the snowflakes fall in his wake.

Pitch woke well rested in his bed, his eyes slowly opened as the world and his dreams split apart and the sweet rest melted away into calm reality. The sheets were plush as he arched his back in a morning stretch that felt amazing. He went cold when he realized that he was touching both sides of the bed... with nothing between him and the sheets.

"Nim?" He shot up and looked around the room for his pale goddess, but there was no one to be found. He flung the sheets off of himself and and hopped out of his bed, where he nervously gathered his clothes and yanked them on.

"Nim...?" He left his bedroom, passing by his dark, melted candles to continue his search for her in the lair. His eyes raked over the empty rooms and he thought the worst._ Had he come on too strong? Did he make Nim feel uncomfortable?_ He gritted his teeth._ Did Jack take her again? _He inwardly growled and emerged from under the bed frame, where he was greeted by the blinding rays of the sun.

"You're awake!" As soon as he heard her lovely, velvet voice, he couldn't help but visibly relax. He turned to see her draped across a fallen log, facing the sky. She sat up and giggled, the clouds deep within her skin swirling as her body moved.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to go outside." She floated over and stood in front of him. "You mad?" She had a smile on her face and Pitch couldn't help but smile back.

"No, I was just wondering where you went off too." He laughed and pressed a finger onto the ground, where a black flower rose from the ground and curled around his hand until it was the perfect length. With a sharp twist, he plucked the black flower and handed it to his goddess.

"Mind the thorns..." He whispered, and she accepted his gift, devouring it with her eyes. It was like a nightmarish orchid, thorns covering the bulk of it, like teeth awaiting a meal. She gently tucked it behind her ear and winced slightly when it nipped onto the tip of her ear like an evil animal. Pitch laughed darkly and snuffed out the remaining vines of the dark flower with a move of his hand.

"It's supposed to rain today." Her smile faltered a little, but she held out a hand. "Would you like to join me while I do what I do best?" Pitch nodded and held her hand.

Above the streets of a familiar city, a pale silhouette and her dark companion floated amongst the clouds. Nim's eyes darkened and the clouds within her slowly began to spin and deepen with heaviness. In seconds, the clouds that blanketed them followed her lead, cracks of lightning exploded from the ground into the sky as the atmospheric pressure changed. Pitch watched in wonder as she lifted her hands and danced in the sky, she gripped his gray fingers and pulled him along, leading him in a beautiful dance within the soft fluff. Soon, rain was falling all around them, a symphony of thunder booming and thrumming around them. Below, dozens of umbrellas popped open as the people of the city danced to their own hurried tune, dancing in their own way as they evaded the heavy drops of water that threatened to soil their clothes, or dampen their hair.

"This is amazing, Nim." Pitch smiled as he assumed the lead in their waltz and danced her across the sky, spreading rain across the rooftops in a kaleidoscope of grays and whites. Hints of sadness rose up from the streets as lone men and women trudged without anyone beside them, no one to console them. Low whines from sobbing children and infants as they fell into various puddles or got dampened from falling drops that fell from Pitch and Nim's unseen dance.

Pitch leaned his neck down and nipped her other ear in the same fashion as the dark flower he had given her, and she giggled.

Little did they know, there was a pair of eyes watching their rainy-day date. Someone who wasn't enjoying the sight of it at all.

* * *

**A little dancing hmm? And maybe some trouble from Jack later...? We shall see.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, just a little mini-snippet of cuteness for our little couple. I'm trying to think of some things to spice up the story a bit.**

**Much thanks to ObsidianLove for this wonderfully cute idea.**

* * *

Jack's unhealthy obsession with Nim only deepened with time. It had only been a few weeks and he was already stalking the couple regularly, winter had passed, and his only duty was simple fog on glass, which he tended to leave out when he ventured into Pitch's territory.

"It's so warm tonight, isn't it?" Nim's gaze was directed on the moon, her swirly body bright in the offending moon beams. Pitch had decided to go for a late night walk, despite the terrible moonlight that glistened off his gray skin. He usually kept from going out when there was a full moon, except to send nightmares into the minds of children that were mostly frightened of werewolves or other creatures that depended on the moonlight. But not tonight. Tonight, he would spend every second of his day with her, because he had a special gift for her.

Unknown to Nim, who left ever so often, going home to her own sky castle, Pitch was planning to give her a gift. In a remote part of the world, near his bedside lair, he had been creating an expansive art gallery out of the darkest sands he could muster. When reaching the spot between seeing and not seeing, he wrapped her cloudy form up in his hands and covered her eyes.

"I want to show you something…" He whispered softly in her delicate ear, she smiled as she held back a shiver of delight. He had been so secretive lately, disappearing at times, making excuses to have her sleep at home. At first, she had been terrified, hoping it wasn't an awful foreshadowing for a 'Dumping' as the humans called it. She knew the feeling well, for her showers over the night sky were often above a broken couple. Fortunately, every day he told her not to worry, and feeling for him like she did, she trusted that all was well.

He guided her forward into the forest, he could see the present from here. When he finally reached the point he was waiting for he whirled her around and made her face him, uncovering her eyes but making her look at him. Her eyes sparkled with lightning, as was her soft body as he held it against him; he was like a shadow holding on to the ray of light he could never touch. Pitch found himself smiling at the thought; this shadow _could_ touch this light, for she was in his arms at this very second.

With a gentle kiss from his gray lips to her sweet, pale ones, he turned her around to see her gift. She was not disappointed, for she saw sculptures of nightmares and knights, princesses and swamp toads, even a place where he created the likenesses in statue form of every Guardian on their own special pedestals, save one. In the open air, instead of deep down in his haunting lair, he created a masterpiece, a work of art, simply for her to look at and be happy.

Jack had been watching for an hour now, as he had been the past few days while Pitch worked, chiseled, and whipped this big thing together. Is that all it took, he thought. Art? Is that what she likes? He could create art, ice sculptures and igloos like no man could even fathom! Not these silly sand castles, children could make them at the beach! He saw the Guardians in their classic poses, but he was not amongst them. He did in fact, see a mound of used sand next to an empty podium where he had seen Pitch smash the Jack replica to bits and grains earlier.

"Jack?" Jack jumped out of his skin hysterically, frightened at the sound of someone's voice while he shamelessly spied on the couple. Bah. He hated using that word to describe the two. Couple.

"Bunny? Shut the hell up!" Jack mutedly whispered, raising a harsh finger to his lips to quiet the Easter Bunny, hoping he hadn't been discovered. Bunny looked where Jack had been spying and stifled a laugh.

"Are you still on this mate? It must be getting old…" Bunny waited patiently for Jack to explain, a wry smile creeping onto his smug face, knowing he had finally caught Jack doing something… creepy.

"Look, there's something is up with Pitch, I think he's got her mind messed up I swear. He's holding her against her will." Jack continued looking through the brush at the couple, fuming. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"She looks like she's there because she wants to be, mate." Bunny rested a paw on Jack's shoulder, pulling him away. Jack resisted and shoved him away, throwing a snow ball at his furry face. Bunny growled and tackled him, where they fought on the ground, punching and wrestling, not quite hard enough to leave bruises, but hard enough to irritate the other into continuing their pointless fight.

Nim grabbed Pitch's gray hand as he led her through the maze of arts, his sand sculptures tall and magnificent. She turned and jumped up onto him, hugging him tightly, smooching her angelic lips against his in utter joy.

"You like it then?" Pitch asked, his voice quiet and thoughtful, his lips ghosting over hers as he spoke. She closed the distance and kissed him again, her eyes gleaming with light, her skin colorful and joyus.

"I love it"


End file.
